I Will Remember You
by Avirra
Summary: Murdock visits the grave of his former commanding officer.


Murdock paused, leaning heavily on the cane clutched in his right hand. The cemetery was well-maintained - almost a little too well maintained. Flowers and other small tributes seemed to be cleared away shortly after they were left. That struck him as sad.

He was walking through the civilian section where the tombstones were in rows, but they were a variety of sizes, shapes and colors. He approved of that. Individuals in life allowed to maintain at least a little individuality in death. Taking a deep breath, Murdock began walking again. The cemetery closed the gates at sundown and this time of year, sundown came early. He didn't want to rush this visit.

Seeing the change as he entered the section of the cemetery set aside for veterans, Murdock swallowed hard. The assortment of individualized stones gave way to rows upon rows of identical upright markers precisely spaced each with straight sides and rounded tops. The section had first been opened during World War I, so he knew he needed to go deeper.

Murdock slowed when he began to see the word Korea start to show on the stones. Vietnam began showing a few rows later, but he was searching for a newer grave.

It took half an hour more, but Murdock finally found the stone he was looking for. Colonel - US Army - Korea - Vietnam - Silver Star - Purple Heart. So few words that contained so much meaning.

Taking a deep breath, Murdock let his cane drop to the ground as he went to attention at the foot of the grave and saluted the stone. He held the salute for a full minute before dropping it and easing himself to the ground.

"Afternoon, Colonel. Sorry I haven't come sooner. Just got to where I can walk again without crutches and I'm still having to use a cane - one of those technical difficulty thingies like we'd have back in 'Nam. Now that I know exactly where you are, I promise that I'll visit more often. I remember you saying once that there was nothing sadder than a forgotten soldier. You don't have to worry on that point, Sir. I will remember you. Always."

Pausing, Murdock took a moment to look around. A marble statue grouping that was a tribute to all of the armed forces was on a rise in the center of the area. The marble tone was far more grey than white and he approved of the look.

"Guess I'll get to the point, Sir. While I was flat on my back and healing up, I got to thinking that I never took the opportunity to thank you. Really thank you, I mean. If you hadn't taken me under your wing, I don't know what would have happened to me. And I don't mean over in Vietnam, although things would have been very different over too. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have a mother, a brother or my bestest best friend. I know you kind of thought of yourself as a lone wolf type, Colonel, but having them? Well, it's made all that other crap I went through worth it."

A twinge went through Murdock's still healing leg, making him catch his breath. Once the pain eased back off, he continued.

"Any way, you said once that you'd take care of me. Guess I wanted to let you know that you did that and far more. I owe you so much and now? Now I'll never be able to repay it."

A soft voice from behind him broke in.

"Actually, I suppose he figures you're even. He told me that you saved his life."

Turning his head, Murdock met the familiar blue eyes of Hannibal just before Hannibal snapped to attention and saluted the stone as Murdock had earlier. After a minute, he dropped the salute and moved to rest a gloved hand on Murdock's shoulder.

"Colonel Jackson thought the world of you, son. He'd be pleased that you've done so well. The number of people you've helped and he'd take pride at being responsible for a little of that. Now, I know that sitting on the ground isn't doing your leg any favors. Need a hand up?"

Murdock cast a glance back at Colonel Jackson's marker, then nodded.

"I'd appreciate that, Hannibal. Getting down was hard enough, but I think getting back up is going to be worse."

Taking a firm grip of the offered hand, Murdock was soon back on his feet. As he remained balanced while Hannibal bent over to retrieve the cane, he saw B.A. and Face waiting nearby. That reminded Murdock that he'd forgotten to thank Colonel Jackson for introducing him to Hannibal in the first place and starting the chain reaction that had led to the formation of the A-Team.

Oh well, he'd save that for his next visit.


End file.
